Give It All You Got
by Fairy Princess Moon
Summary: In the Heart of Magix there is a school for the creative and performing arts, where the best of the best come to prove their talent and that they're the next big thing. They're all playing the fame game and will do whatever it takes to win. (Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of classes at MCPA. Riven a new junior to the school caught up with his friend, Timmy at the front of the school.

"Yo Timister what's up?" Riven said approaching the orange headed boy. "Nothing much, just about finished on updating my PDA." Timmy said. "So how has your first day at MCPA been?" Timmy asked "Well I don't know, especially if the first day doesn't start until 30 minutes from now." Riven said looking at his watch. "Right, sorry about telling you the wrong time." Timmy said getting a little nervous at the way Riven was looking at him now.

"I just wanted you to know where everything was before school started so you wont get lost." He finished. "Does it look like I would get lost?" Riven said looking at the school. "No but still… let me show you around." Timmy said guiding Riven inside.

They walked around the school, Timmy showing Riven the way they stopped at the Cafeteria, Auditorium, and Lab Rooms.

They stopped when the heard a loud beat pounding through the hallway, curious to know who was at school this early, they followed it to one of the dance rooms and looked though the glass window of the door.

What Riven saw mesmerized him; it was a girl dancing. Her hair was let down to her waist, long, dark blue. The way she moved hypnotized him. "Who is she?" Riven asked Timmy. "That's Musa…" Timmy said more but Riven tuned out after he heard her name. He watch her do a variation of turns and tricks. "…She possibly the best dancer here." Timmy finished. "She just might be." Riven said still looking at her.

Musa was in the zone. She focused on herself in the mirror, watching the way her body moved to the music. She was the star dancer and singer at school. She was the Prima Ballerina and the Hip-Hop Queen. She had a voice like no other and the drive to get her to the top. "You know she sings too." Timmy said to the slightly distracted Riven. "Really is she any good?" Riven asked not believing someone could be so talented.

"Yeah maybe one day you'll get her to sing for you." Timmy joked. "Yeah maybe I will." Riven said very distracted by Musa.

"Ok man, stop gawking at her you'll fog up the window." Brandon said walking up to Timmy and Riven. "Hey Bandon what's up." Timmy said casually as the music pounded in the background.

"Nothing much, so what are you guys doing except watching Musa." Brandon not having to even look in the dance studio to know it was Musa. Only Musa was crazy enough to wake up and be in a dance studio an hour before school started. That and the fact that Riven hadn't even bother to turn around; Musa had that effect on lots guys

"Just showing Riven around." Timmy said. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"Early cheerleading practice." Brandon said coolly. "You're on the cheerleading team?" Riven said finally looking away from Musa and to Brandon confused and concerned. He hadn't gone to school with his friends for almost a year and now he was hearing that Brandon was a cheerleader.

"I never said I was on the team… I just like to watch." Brandon said smirking Riven smirked back at Brandon. This was the Brandon he had known, Brandon the slight perv not Brandon the cheerleader. "So you're gonna have to tell me use the lucky girl you're crushing on." Riven said to his brunette friend.

Before Brandon could reply the music that was pounding so very hard throughout the hall had stopped. It took awhile for the guys to figure out what had happed. Riven who was leaning on the door stumbled back a bit when Musa opened it and walked out of the dance studio.

"Hey Muse." Brandon said to her giving her a brotherly hug. "Hey Brandon. Why are you here so early?" She asked looking up at him. Brandon just smiled sheepishly. "Cheerleading practice?" She said looking at Timmy, he just nodded. Musa chuckled.

"Timmy." Musa said hugging the young genius. "Why are you here so early?" She asked as she let go of Timmy. "Oh just showing my friend around." Timmy said motioning to Riven who was looking down. "Hey, I'm Musa." She said stepping in front of Riven.

"Riven." He said not bothering to look up at her. He would be too embarrassed if she found out he'd been watching her.

When he realized she wasn't going anywhere he looked up. He was met with the most beautiful azure eyes he had ever seen. He felt his heart stop and then race frantically. Musa felt her stomach do a thousand flips when he looked up and met her gaze. His gaze was strong and almost overpowering the way his violet eyes seemed to just look through Musa.

Saving herself from any more embarrassment as she felt her face heat up in a blush, Musa smiled and said "It was nice meeting you but I gotta go, bye you guys." She excused herself as she walked to the stairs to go to her next class.

"So you like her." Brandon said grinning mischievously as soon as he was sure Musa was out of earshot. "What, who said I did?" Riven asked defensively. "Oh come on anyone with eyes could see you do." Timmy said "You spent the last 5 minutes staring at her form a window.

"I do not like her, besides you're the one who made me stop here; you're the one who was giving me the tour." Riven said through his teeth giving Brandon and Timmy death glares. "Fine if you say so." Brandon said as they walked away to cheerleading practice.


	2. Chapter 2

The first bell hadn't rang yet but Riven was now in math class sitting in the back row with his feet up on another chair. He wasn't paying any attention to anything until the door opened and in walked Musa. She walked to the second row and the to the last corner and sat down. Riven wanted to sit next to Musa but she might find him moving closer to her weird.

Class had started and the teacher had given them a work sheet to work on. Musa was silently banging her head against the desk. "Are you ok?" A brunette girl said to Musa. "I'm fine." She replied. "Really 'cause you don't look that way, with you banging your head like that." The chocolate skinned girl said. Musa might have been very talented but math was definitely not one of her talents.

"Yeah I am, it's just my friend use to help me with my math; stupid Tecna, she just had to take advanced trigonometry. She just couldn't stay in a junior class she just had to take a college course." Musa said shaking her head. "She's the one who helped me in math." She finished. "Well I'm not as good as this Tecna girl but I could help you with math." The girl said. "Really, thanks, I'm Musa by the way." Musa said. "I'm Layla, dance major." Layla said.

"You're new here right?" Musa asked realizing she didn't know her. "Yeah is it that obvious?" Layla asked getting a little nervous; she didn't want to be the odd one out. "No, it's just that I know all the dance majors, I had dance classes with everyone." Musa said giggling at how nervous Layla was.

"Hey can I see you schedule?" Musa asked. Layla pulled out a white piece of paper and placed it on the table. Musa took out he's and began to compare it with Layla's. "Hey we have lunch and dance class together." Musa smiled.

Layla was excited to make new friends on the first day of school since she was new to the school and didn't have many friends back home.

In the back of the class Riven was paying more attention to Musa then he was to the math problems and that didn't go unnoticed by Brandon. "Dude if you keep staring at her, she's gonna think your weird." Brandon said but it didn't phase Riven. Brandon decided to mess with Riven's mind since he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hey I heard that Musa found out that you like her and she wants to go out on a date next Friday with you." Brandon said looking for a response but he didn't get one. Brandon did the only thing he could think of even though he knew he might die from what he was about to do. Brandon took a deep breath and then smacked Riven in the back of the head. He ducked for cover but when he realized nothing happened he looked at Riven.

Riven didn't seem mad or angry, he just seemed confused. Riven looked at Brandon and said. "Did you say something?" Brandon thanked what ever had just saved him from Riven's wrath. "Uh…. Yeah the bell's about to ring." Brandon said packing his back pack and got up as the bell rang.

It was time for everyone to go to their subject major so for Musa and her new found friend Layla it was off to dance. Since it was Tuesday they were going to have ballet class first then Hip Hop. After getting ready for dance Musa and Layla walked into the dance studio. It was just like any other dance studio in the school. It had mirrors, bars, and filled with dancers. The girls wore leotards and pink tights with pink ballet shoes. There were no guys in the class just girls. The girls sat down and began to stretch all of the girls had their hair tied into a neat bun, even Musa and Layla. The teacher soon walked into the class room and all the students stood up acknowledging her presence. She had blonde hair tied into a bun like her students. She was about 5 foot 5 inches in a black leotard, black skirt, pink tights, ballet shoes, and a cane.

It was clear that she didn't need the cane, she walk just fine without it. It was rumored that she only carried it to probe at her students like those old fashion ballet teachers, the ones who use to hit their students when they got a step wrong. "My name is Ms. James and I'll be your ballet teacher for the rest of the year." She spoke with a New York accent. She began class with what seemed to be a hard dance routine to most, but to Musa this was a piece of cake. Ms. James signaled for the pianist to begin again. The music began again and the dancers began to dance. The routine was made up of various turns and jumps from the jetés to pirouettes to developpés and most of the dancers were fumbling around.

Ms. James shook her head as the bell rang and that meant ballet class was over for today. Most of the dancers got their stuff ready and left to their other subject but not for Musa and Layla they were taking Hip Hop unlike the other dancers.

Musa and Layla quickly rushed to the locker room and changed form leotards, tights, and ballet slippers to leotards, shorts and sneakers.

Layla went to get a drink of water before the Hip Hop teacher came. Layla came back looking more refreshed then before to find Musa stretching out her muscles on one of the ballet bars.

"Wow Ms. James is tough isn't she?" Layla asked as she sat down next to Musa. "I guess so." Musa said looking at the now confused Layla. "Wait, are you saying she's easy?" Layla asked not believing what Musa had just said. "I never said that, it's just that she's not as tough as I thought she would be." Musa said putting her foot on the top bar, then reaching over to touch her toes, stretching out her hamstring.

"You don't think she's just the slightest bit intimidating?" Layla asked out of curiosity. "No, she's not. It's the cane that's intimidating." Musa joked. Layla laughed but soon stopped as the door opened.

Everyone looked to the door to see not the teacher but a student, Jarred.

Jarred was one of the new kids which made him the talk of the summer. It was said that he got accepted into the school for Hip Hop dance, but he was also suppose to be an amazing football player. Jarred eyed the girls and stopped at a particular girl, Musa. Musa could see he was looking at her through of the mirror in front of her. She looked up and met Jarred's gaze through the mirror. He looked down at he butt then back up at her, and then winked. Musa feeling flushed and a little self conscious, gracefully put her leg down and continued to talk to her ebony friend. Everyone turned to look at the girl Jarred was silently hitting on. Not only were the girls jealous of Musa for her musical and dance ability now they were even more envious of her because she was the object of every guys attention and now Jarred was into her.

The teacher came into the class and the students stood up. She was the same height as Ms. James but she had fiery red hair let down loose in a way no dance student would dare to do in class. She wore a red leotard with a black skirt, black tights and black sneakers. She too had a cane. She wasted no time with introductions. She just put a C.D. in the stereo system and began a dance routine. "You better not just stand there. You better memorize this dance." She said dancing to the music. The dancers studied her moves. She stopped and gestured for the students to repeat the routine as she restarted the song. She tapped the cane on the floor to the beat hard. "My name's Ms. Carmen and I'll be your Hip Hop teacher." she said eyeing the students. The dancers just repeated the same dance routine over and over until the bell rang.

The students grabbed their stuff and rushed out of the dance studio in fear of Ms. Carmen making them do that dance again except, Jarred you could tell on by the look of his face when he walked out of the studio; he was not being challenged at all.

Musa had to admit that Ms. Carmen was more intimidating then Ms. James had been.

Layla was dressed and ready to leave. "Hey Musa are you going to lunch or are you gonna stay in your dance clothes?" Layla asked when she didn't see Musa make any effort to change. "Um not just yet, you go on with out me." Musa said. "Ok then." Layla said then she walked out of the dance studio.

Musa went to her bag and pulled put a C.D. and put it into the stereo. She danced to the sound of the music. The music was different from what she was playing earlier that day. She was playing classic music, the kind you could dance ballet to, Musa looked at herself in the mirror long and hard blocking out everything but the music as she got in the zone and started dancing.

Jarred had forgot his bag back at the studio. He walked back to the studio and opened the door quietly when he saw Musa dancing. She was doing ballet. She was so graceful and so delicate while she danced. Her eyes would close every now and then concentrating. She was focused but a different focus then when she was dancing in Ms. Carmen's class. He was so intrigued by Musa he failed to realize that she was looking at him though the mirror but she closed her eyes again.

"Are you going to come in or watch me from far?" He heard Musa ask. He stood silent watching her complete her triple pirouette. She opened her eyes as she finished her turns facing Jarred. "I was talking to you." Musa said walking towards Jarred. "I um.." Jarred began to say "forgot your book bag?" Musa said pointing to the bag.

Jarred smiled "yeah." He walked about half way to his bag and then said "Does anyone here do Hip Hop?"

Musa looked at him questionably. "Yeah everyone in our Hip Hop class." She said narrowing her eyes. What was he getting at?

"No I mean for real not that stuff Ms. Carmen teaches." Jarred said. Musa smirked at his conceitedness and said "Yeah I do."

"Really 'cause you seem to be really good at what Ms. Carmen calls Hip Hop." Jarred said teasingly.

"Well I am good at a lot of things." Musa said circling Jarred. "Well ballet is easy." Jarred said arrogantly. Musa was shocked at first but then laughed.

"If ballet was so easy they'd call it football." Musa said earning a quick chuckle from the handsome young man.

"I bet I could do what you were just doing." Jarred said eyeing Musa who was still in her leotard and shorts. He had to admit she definitely had an amazing body.

"That sound's like a challenge to me." Musa said.

"You know what I think it is." Jarred said to Musa. "Huh, she's feisty" Jarred thought to himself awaiting Musa's answer.

"Well I'm gonna have to take a rain check for right now; I gotta bounce." Musa said as she side stepped Jarred and put her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"So I'll see you around Jarred." she said "Wait, but I don't know your name." Jarred said looking at the direction Musa was headed to. "It's Musa." She said shortly as she left and closed the door behind her. Jarred stayed in the dance studio for moment thinking about Musa and his first hours at MCPA, he knew he was surely going to like it there if he got to see more of Musa.

While Musa and Layla were in dance class Riven and Helia were in art class.

Riven was sitting with one of his good friends, Helia. Helia was more of a soft spoken type of guy that was into more of the classic arts unlike Riven who could draw very well but, was into the more modern style of graffiti.

"So what's new Helia?" Riven said waiting for the teacher to show up for class. "Oh nothing much." Helia replied. "So what's up with you other than crushing on my cousin.?" Helia half asked. (Yeah I decided to make Musa and Helia related because I think they look alike and they both share a passion for the arts.)

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not crushing on anyone." Riven said putting his hands behind his head closing his eyes. "That's not what Brandon told me." Helia said as he propped up his easel. "You're going to believe him the guy who goes to school early just to see cheerleaders?" Riven answered back. Helia didn't respond so Riven continued and then realized what Helia had just said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you say that hot dancer chick is your cousin?" Helia looked at Riven and slightly shook his head. "If the 'hot dancer chick' you're talking about is Musa, the yes she is my cousin." Helia said adding quotations around the words hot dancer chick. Before either one of the boys could reply the door opened and the teacher finally came into the class 15 minutes after the bell rang.

"Hello class, My name is Mr. Klepacki and I will be your art teacher for the next year." He said. He was a young teacher who looked very creative especially since he didn't stand in front of the class or sat behind his desk. He instead he sat on top of the desk and then continued.

"I see we have one of the new students in our class now." He said as he looked at the attendance sheet. "Riven would you like to speak?" Mr. Klepacki asked.

"I rather not." Riven said earning a couple of giggles from some girls.

"Ah Flora would you like to introduce yourself." Flora stood up and all eyes were on her. Helia was taken aback by the beauty that was Flora. The way that her light brown hair seemed to glisten under the florescent lights of the classroom, and the way the blonde highlights accentuated her gorgeous face made her seem as she had just step out of one of his dreams.

"Hi, my name's Flora." She said shyly and sat down. Helia simply adored the tone of sweetness in her voice, eyes and presence.

Riven had to admit that she was a pretty girl but she looked too innocent for his liking, unlike Musa whose pigtails gave her a innocent aura, but not so innocent that he felt like he was corrupting her. Although she had the face of an angel she had the body of a temptress, and oh boy was Riven tempted.

Musa was not the only girl Riven had found tempting. He saw sexy brunette in his art class, Darcy. Riven was attracted to Darcy but in a different way than he was attracted to Musa. Everything about Darcy oozed sex appeal, the way she crossed her legs, the way her fell over her shoulder when she looked at Riven, even down to the way her lips grazed her pencil as she bit it when she was bored. While Riven was thinking back to Musa and Darcy, Helia was stealing glances at the ever so pretty Flora.

His attention was redirected when the teacher began to talk about the curriculum in his class. He went on to explain features none of the boys in class were paying attention until the teacher mentioned something about doing nude portrait. The guys were all ears now. "The body is a beautiful thing and we should celebrate it." Mr. Klepacki said.

That was followed by some crude comments from some boys whom the girls in the art class frowned upon.

"You will have to draw a model on your own time." He finished. "Can it be from a magazine?" A boy asked from the back of the class.

"No, it most be a live model." Mr. Klepacki answered. "But today we will do a free draw, so draw whatever you want now." The bell rang soon after and then the boys were off to lunch.

Musa caught up with Layla in front of the cafeteria. "Hey Layla you going in now?" Musa asked when she noticed that Layla was preoccupied with something, well more like some one. "Laaaayyyyllllaaa." Musa said while waving her hand in front of Layla slowly. When Layla finally snapped out of her daze she looked at Musa with a confused look.

"Did you say something?" She asked Musa. "Yeah I asked are you coming in, but you were to busy looking at Nabu." "Nabu?" Layla asked. "Yeah that cutie you were staring at." Musa laughed. "I was not staring, just… admiring." Layla tried to clarify. "Sure you were." Musa said as she opened the door. She and Layla walked in the cafeteria which was very full with new students in every grade.

Musa and Layla were walking around looking around for a place to sit when the heard someone yell. "Hey, Musa over here!" She turned around to see her perky red-headed friend sitting next to her even perkier blonde friend. "Come on Layla over here." Musa said as she Layla walked over to the table. "Hey Muse" They said "Who's your friend?" Stella asked. "You guys this is Layla." She said as they both took their seats.

"Layla this is Bloom, Stella, and Tecna." She introduced them "Hey I'm Layla." She said to the group. "Hey Layla" They said in unison.

"Have you guys seen Flora?" Musa asked. "Who's Flora?" Layla asked. "She's another one of our friends, she just transferred in." Bloom said. "Cool." Layla said. "OMG have you guys seen the new eye candy this year?" Stella asked enthusiastically.

"That's Stella for you, when she's not cheering or acting she's got boys on the brains." Tecna said. All the girls including Layla and Stella laughed.

"Hey look there's Flora." Bloom said about to call her but was beat to it. "Hey Flora over here. Yooooo whooooo!." Stella said waving her hands around. Flora came over and joined the group.

A couple of tables away The guys were sitting having there own conversation. "So how was your day so far?" Helia asked Brandon. "Pretty good you know, I'm gonna put some plans into action this year." He said.

"Like what?" Nabu said as he sat at the table. "He's planning to make that cheerleader in his acting class his leading lady for real." Sky said slightly chuckling.

"I don't know why your laughing I saw you checking out her cheerleader friend Bloom this morning." Brandon shot back, making the other guys laugh.

"You guess are so pathetic." Riven said. Timmy scoffed at that statement. "And what was that Timster?" Riven asked in a slightly harsh tone. "Yeah, you said that they were pathetic, coming from the guy who couldn't keep his eye's off of Musa this morning." Timmy said.

"Yeah I know right." Brandon chimed in. "You were so into her during math class." "Hey I couldn't help it she's hot." Riven smirked putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes remembering Musa dancing this morning.

"Could you stop calling her that?" Helia said giving Riven a disgusted look after all Musa was Helia's cousin. "Why would I do that, because it bothers you that I think your cousin is freakin' hot?" Riven smirked. "Well too bad."

"You better hope she didn't here that 'cause she'll kick you ass." Brandon said. "Yeah remember what she did to John freshman year when he kissed her?" Sky said as the guys shivered.

"What did she do?" Riven asked rather interested in what that little pixie could do. "You don't want to know dude." Nabu said shaking his head.

Riven looked over at Musa and wondered how much damage a girl like her could do. Then something broke his gaze. A laugh, more like a cackle, it was Darcy, the girl from his art class. She was sitting with two other girls who he presumed to be witches judging by their dark choice of color clothing. Darcy had been eating a banana rather seductively, which put a naughty idea into Riven's head. Darcy had looked away from the two witches sitting with her and straight into Riven's eyes.

The gold in Darcy's eyes was quite striking to Riven as he had failed to look away at the witch. As if she could have been more provocative she took another seductive bite of her banana while never breaking eye contact with Riven; which made Riven shift uncomfortably due to the now tightness of his pants. Regretfully Riven returned his attention to the boys who were now talking about a completely different subject than before.

The girls were sitting down laughing at funny first day stories they had when some one pulled up a chair and sat down next to Musa, Jarred.

"Hey Jarred the girls said in unison except Musa. "…Uh, hey girls you know my name too." Jarred said "Yeah I know everything that happens here." Stella said cheerily.

"So you know why I'm here?" Jarred asked smiling at them waiting for Stella to answer. "No, but as soon as you tell me I will." Stella said and everyone chuckled.

"Well I was here to figure out when I get to have my dance off." He said looking at Musa. All eyes that were at the table were now on Musa. Musa casually looked around as if she didn't know her was talking to her.

"Musa?" All the girls said waiting for her to explain or answer. Musa looked at Jarred and smiled. "Um how's Thursday after dance?" She asked feeling a little embarrassed. "That's fine with me." He said as he walked away and winked at Musa. Musa looked away a tad bit flustered.

"Musa care to explain?" Tecna asked questionably.

"Is that why you stayed after class?" Layla asked innocently.

"You stayed after class for him?" Tecna raised her brow. "No, it's along story." Musa said trying to change the subject. "Well we have all the time in the world." Bloom said.

Musa turned around and looked at Jarred, but then a magenta haired boy caught her eye, Riven. Right then and there she knew that this year would be ten times more interesting then any other school year she have ever encountered.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the day and the girls were heading to there dorms on campus.

The girls all had one class all together; magical defense class. All the boys had one class together also; defenses against magic. At the end of the year the girls and boys would face of in a battle to get their final grades.

The girls had just got out of magical defense class and they were all tired.(After all the girls are still fairies, the boys are still heroes, and the Trix are still, well the Trix)They weren't tired physically but mentally. They were tired of hearing the same thing every year. How they were going to learn how to protect themselves with magic but not hurt the other person or the people around them. None of this interested the girls, they wanted to know how to kick ass with there powers. They knew they would learn to kick ass but that would come later in the year.

The boys on the other hand were really exited that they actually got to fight without getting in trouble. They were even more excited when they found out that they would get to have some classes with the girls, even though they had to fight them later on.

"So are we still on for the slumber party in Stella's dorm?" Bloom said. "Yeah, totally; Why would I have canceled?" Stella asked as they were walking to the dorm building a couple blocks away from the school. "I'm sure Bloom just wanted to make sure." Tecna said smartly. "Wait what slumber party?" Layla asked feeling left out since she was the new girl. Now Layla had felt more out of place then she ever did, who was she kidding. These girls had been friends for years, and she was just the new comer.

Sure Flora was new to the school as well but she already knew the rest of the girls. '_Oh, well I didn't want to go to the stupid slumber party anyway.'_ She lied to herself as she thought on all the fun they would have without her. Layla had never been to a slumber party before since she never really had any close friends to begin with; and by the looks of it Layla thought she never would.

"Oh we all go over to someone's dorm and we do all the usual like eat, sing, dance, makeovers,." Stella said getting more excited by the moment. "Yeah we also share our first day of school stories." Flora said in her sweet calm voice. "You should really come too." Bloom said. "Yeah it would be so slamin' if you did." Musa finished. "Um I don't know…" Layla began. She wasn't sure if they had invited her because they really did want her to join them or if it was out of courtesy and not wanting to be rude.

"Oh come on its not like you have anything better to do on the 1st day of school."

"Sure why not." Layla responded trying her best not to sound too eager. The girls all cheered. "So we all meet up in my dorm in two hours alright." Stella said as all the girls went their separate ways.

On Musa's way back to the dorm she bumped into a familiar face. "Hey Musa." The person said. "Hey Jarred, what are you doing here?" Musa asked suspiciously because this was the girl side of the dorm buildings. "Just wakening around getting to know this city better." This was Jarred's first time in the city of Magix, granted any city that Jarred would have gone to would be the first time he was in that city since jarred had never left his home realm until now. "What are you doing here?" Jarred replied.

"I was just on my way back to my dorm." Musa said as she was beginning to walk away from Jarred.

"Mind if I walk you there?" He asked walking in front of her to stop her from leaving. "I'm not sure you want to it's a pretty long walk." Musa said "It'll take some time to get there." "I have all the time in the world." Jarred said charmingly with a boyish grin.

"I wouldn't want to waste your time." Musa said avoided Jarred's gaze. Musa was pretty sure if she looked into Jarred's hazel eyes she would blush.

"Nah, it's all good, no better way to waste time then with you." He said smiling down at Musa. Musa smiled and looked at him briefly. "I guess you could walk me back to my dorm." Musa said walking along side Jarred. "I guess I could use this time to get to know you better." Musa said before it got to an awkward silence. "Great 'cause I want to know more about you too." Jarred said genuinely at the music fairy.

While the rest of the boys left MCPA Riven stayed behind. He was now at his locker when he heard someone speak to him. "Riven right?" asked the voice. Riven closed his locker and look at the person. _'The Vixen from art class'_ Riven thought.

"Yeah" Riven said half heartedly.

"Well I'm Darcy." She said "Well, I've had my eye on you." she said seductively.

"Ok then." Riven said uninterested. He began to walk the other way turning his back to Darcy. Then Darcy magically appeared in front of him. "Whoa how'd you…?" Riven said astonished.

"Well I'm a witch and I can do things like that." Then Darcy had a wicked thought as she smirked at Riven. "I could do a whole lot more too you know." She said suggestively.

Riven was now very interested in what she could do. "So you're new here huh?" She half asked snapping Riven out of his thoughts. He didn't get the chance to answer since she continued. "You should stick with me I can help you reach your full potential."

"Well I don't need your help." He said walking to the door. Darcy didn't appear in front of him to stop him like he thought she would. She simply said "You'll be back here for me." Then she disappeared.

"Wait so what's your other major?" Musa asked when she realized that Jarred didn't take two dance classes like she and Layla did. "Vocals of course." He said proudly.

"Whoa are you telling me that you're a vocalist." Musa said in disbelief. _'His schedule must be intense.' _ "Yeah, why do you seem so surprised?" Jarred said chuckling slightly. "No reason, ok so what else are you into?" She asked changing the subject.

"Besides you?" He said slightly smirking at his cleverness. He thought he had Musa there. "Those cheesy lines won't work on me they're all played out." Musa said smirking back at him. Boy was Jarred wrong.

He learned that Musa was very different then other girls, she wasn't scared to speak her mind or get down and dirty. "Well then uhh." Jarred said scratching the back of his head. "Well I play football, but you already knew that." He said. Musa tried to contain her giggles but she couldn't.

"Why are you giggling?" Jarred asked happy because he could make her laugh but confused as to why she was laughing.

"Sorry it's just that you're telling me that you're a hip hop dancing- football ball playing- singer and expect me not to laugh." She said smiling up at him. Musa had to admit that he was really cute and they did have a connection. If she believed in love at first sight, this could've definitely been it, but Musa was not anywhere near ready for a boyfriend; she had a music career to start.

Jarred on the other hand was ready to dive in head first into a relationship with Musa he

couldn't believe how they connected, how they both had so much in common, or how cute Musa looked when she was laughing.

Darcy was pacing back and forth in her dorm which she shared with her two other sisters, Icy and Stormy. She kept thinking about the one thing that kept plaguing her mind, Riven, that boy from her art class; with a scowl that her heart yearned for. "SHIT, why is he on my mind!" She cursed "Maybe you'll fall in love with him." A cold voice replied. "Yeah right Icy, get real." Darcy said back to her cold hearted sister.

"No, I think its love at first site" Stormy the youngest sister taunted. Darcy scoffed at that statement. To her love at first site was only for loser fairies like Bloom or Stella and their pretty boy toys like Brandon and Sky. But not for witches like her and her sisters who planned to rule the world. "Well we're going out you gonna come or stay here?" Icy asked plainly not really caring for her sister's answer. "I think I'm gonna stay here in the comfort of the dark and deadly." Darcy answered back. Stormy and Icy left the dorm but before they left Stormy said to Icy. "Now she's acting like a pathetic pixie pining over a boy."

"I heard that." Darcy said hotly ready to make her sister pay for such a crude statement, but by the time Darcy had conjured up her dark magic in to a sphere to two other witches had vanished with out a trace.

Jarred and Musa reached her dorm complex. Musa had enjoyed the conversation she and Jarred had on the walk to her dorm. She hand Jarred really understood each other and she love the way that she could just be herself and just let loose. They were now in front of her door. "Thank you, for walking me back to my dorm." Musa said. "No big deal, what kind of hero would I be if I didn't" Jarred said as Musa chuckled and lazily wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she gave him a hug to thank him. She pulled away and locked her azure eyes with Jarred's hazel ones. Musa was getting lost in the little green specs mixed in with his eye color. Musa had been so transfixed with Jarred's eyes, she didn't notice the way he was looking at her.

Jarred had been looking down in to the two deep pools that were Musa's eyes. If Musa hadn't had blinked Jarred would've slipped into a trance. He observed Musa, how her hair framed her face and contrasted against her porcelain skin, how her big blue eyes were slightly hooded at the moment almost in a dream state, how pouty pink lips were, or how kissable her lips seemed.

Jarred tilted his head further down getting closer to Musa, Musa reciprocated by leaning in towards. You didn't have to tell Jarred twice, he saw and opportunity and he was going for it. Jarred inched his face closer to the dancer in front of him, he was so close to her he could smell the lavender scent exude from Musa's hair. He inched closer, his nose slightly brushed over hers. He went in to close the small gap between their faces.

Then suddenly his phone began to ring. Snapping Musa out of her trance she quickly pulled away and he looked at his phone. "You should really take that." Musa said as she turned away. Anyone could see the disappointment on Jarred's face when he looked down at his phone. Boy did he have the worst luck, and boy oh boy did his mom have the worst timing.

"Thanks again for walking me back to my dorm." Musa said as she gave Jarred a peck on the cheek removing any trace of disappointment on his face before walking into the complex leaving a smile and a slight blush on Jarred's face. Now Musa really had a story to tell at the Slumber party and Jarred was surly enjoying his time in Magix.

_I know this is a lot of Musa and Jarred and Darcy and Riven but what fun would it be if they just got together with no drama? Lol, thank you guys for reading and please do review I love reading what you guys think of the story. Until next time ciao!_


End file.
